


On the high seas

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blackmail, Canonical Character Death, Creepy Zhao (Avatar), Episode: s01e07-08 Winter Solstice, Episode: s01e19-20 The Siege of the North, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Abduction as seduction
Relationships: Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that I saw on a kinkmeme but then I lost that website 🙈 That's some avatar-series-like silliness from me
> 
> It was ten years too late anyway and I am also super late to the fandom but I think it's still alive? ;)
> 
> Enjoy the creepiness if someone will come here

Zhao didn't acquire the crown jewel of his career of worming himself into Ozai's favours but he got the minor traitors from the temple so it was always something to appease Ozai with. Even though he didn't love his sovereign, Zhao was careful to be in his lord's good graces. The absolute ruler of the Fire Nation was a source of all Zhao's power and continued promotions. That was also why Ozai unnerved him so much. Zhao wasn't the man who took well to submitting to someone. He preferred to be one who ordered his men around. Now after years of working his position up in the court, he got a lot of discretion in his hands but he still needed to follow Ozai's word in everything. And though their minds were often similarly set on various things, some orders happened to be a tad obsessive or downright unreasonable.

Heading to his ship, he went to face one such irrational decision in Ozai's life. No matter all the circumvent inconveniences, in itself it was a real dainty; something to raise up his mood after the failed mission, spark things up, livening the ashes of the defeat.

*

When Zhao had the heavy metal doors opened for him by his men, the banished prince snarled at him. Zuko was never good at controlling his anger but now, when even a semblance of civilization was gone, when they didn't act a host and a guest but openly were an army commander and his prisoner of war, the boy looked like a wild animal caught in cage.  
Zhao left both guards outside and stepped into his cabin.

"Where are we heading? What are you going to do with me?" Zuko demanded. Years of exile did nothing to temper his character. As always, when Zhao saw him, the boy blazed with hot anger. "Who do you think you are?"

These were good questions and Zhao wished he knew the answers for all of them. In front of Zuko, however, he needed to look confident about his plans.

"So many questions. Let me answer from the end: I'm the admiral – as the latest promotion might have escaped your notice – and you're my prisoner."

"You have no right–"

"Don't I?" Zhao lifted his eyebrows. "A banished citizen crossed the frontiers to the Fire Nation. I think this is called a felony and as such, demands punishment."

"Are you going to hand me over to my father?"

"Perhaps..."

"You're a fool then. Father won't be pleased at seeing me empty-handed and he's not exactly lenient for messangers wasting his time."

"Or we could join our forces in the search of the avatar."

Golden eyes fixed at him, piercing as bronze swords. "You proposed that before."

"And you refused, although clearly you had some intel back then and chose to deceive me."

"You talk about deception?" Zuko burst out. "You, who followed me, waiting till I got the job done and then snaked the avatar from my hands AND THEN ALLOWED HIM TO ESCAPE?"

"Zuko, please, have some mercy on my ears. I've got enough yelling on a battlefield." Zhao continued with his even tone, knowing full well what effect it will have on the prince. "So. How do you find your accommodations?" He swiftly changed the topic. "Isn't the cabin too small for your tastes?"

The easiness of provoking the boy was why Zhao had taken him in the first place and then decided to lock in his private quarters. It would serve as an excellent entertainment at sea. That way he could also keep an eye on the troublesome prince himself as he didn't trust his men to handle Zuko on their own.

"The cell, you mean?" the prince did not disappoint Zhao's expectations in him. "I'd rather have one on the lower decks where I wouldn't have to see your face."

Admiral's lips' corners drew up. Zhao made an effort to shape it to something resembling a smile expressing a polite interest in a conversation rather than a smirk oozing self-satisfaction.

"A flagship may appear rather big to you after your recent lodging on your own... ship," Zhao hesitated before referring to that crumbling boat by the same name he called his own proud navy units with, "but I am afraid there is no way to not cross paths with the admiral in their domain. We are pretty much doomed to each other's company in this closed space."

"Since you seem convinced there is no way out of here, why binding me then?" Zuko jingled his chains, the same he had been bound to the pillar with when Zhao had confiscated the avatar from him.

"To stop you from firebending, of course."

"I'm not suicidal to fire down the ship I'm on," Zuko growled.

"Aren't you? The state of your boat in the Earth Kingdom harbour told another story entirely."

Zuko looked to the side, ashamed. He made it so easy it was almost no sport.

"That was in particular circumstances," he mumbled and Zhao realized he's trying to justify his actions. The need to prove himself, to look good and honorable in the eyes of others, to gain approval from his betters was apparently so strong, Zuko applied it even to the man he hated.

How far will that need to please go?, Zhao wondered. A devious plan, genial in its simplicity, started to form in his mind.

"Perhaps I could take the chains off..." Zhao walked to a table, pretending a sudden interest in aligning the tea service.

Zuko has always been put off by the lack of attention paid to him and so this time as well Zhao didn't need to wait long for the prince to break the ensuing pause.

"And why would you do that? What do you want in return?" Zuko's voice dripped with suspicion.

Zhao turned back to him and approached the bound boy.

"I like the way you think," he told him, leaning closer. "If nothing else, during your banishment you've learned, at least, that there is nothing for free in this world."

Zuko glared at him with a hatred so scorching, Zhao nearly expected sparks coming from the gold irises.

"What is it that you want from me? Speak clearly!" Zuko demanded, sounding very much like Ozai. He was as handsome as his father, too... Technically, the Fire Lord had made sure his son couldn't be called beautiful anymore but it was enough to look at the healthy side of his face.

Zhao extended his hand and, hooking one finger under Zuko's chin, directed the boy's head so that the preferable profile was more visible.

"Nothing much," he said before Zuko managed to form any offending phrase about his touch "it's enough if you ask nicely."

Zuko wrought his head back from Zhao's grip.

"Keep your hands to yourself. And I won't beg you," the prince's chin was raised up in an insolent manner youths confused for pride.

"Suit yourself," muttered Zhao and stepped away.

He saw the flash of disorientation on Zuko's face as the cause of his anger was suddenly withdrawn from him, quicker than he had a chance to attack it.

"You will excuse me if I leave you for now. I've got matters to attend to. I'm afraid your rest won't be as comfortable as it could be but since you wanted it that way... The guards are right outside the doors so I advice you stay put."

With that, Zhao left the cabin.

*

Zhao leaned over the map in a council room to mark the southern temple as the last place of the avatar's known stay. He worked alone, well aware of how many of his subjects thought the chase a crazy whim and Zhao a fool for engaging in it rather than dedicate his full attention to the war. But they were the real fools. The Fire Nation, with its technical advantage over all the other countries, will conquer the whole world eventually. The Water Tribe will soon cease to exist, just like the Air Nomads did and the Earth Kingdom would join them soon after, belatedly realizing they should have fought when they still had a chance instead of choosing ignorance and drawing profits from trading arms and recourses with their neighbourig state.

The only thing that could stop them from winning the war and bringing the whole world under their rule was the avatar. But Zhao would stop him first. He will bring the boy helpless before the Fire Throne and toss him under Ozai's feet.

These grandiose plans, however, demanded figuring out the details beforehand. Yet the way the avatar moved made no sense. How Zuko had kept guessing the places the boy will be in? The passing thought made Zhao's irritation spike up along with the flame of the candle that was lightening the papers in the gloomy room.

His thoughts run back to the prince kept in his cabin. He wondered if the boy had enough time alone to contemplate on his bad choice and come to his senses. Zhao didn't underestimate Zuko's stubbornness. He knew him for too long. Still, gentle mental presses worked better on him than brute force. Although far from stupid, the prince was no match for Zhao in crafting schemes. That and the current disfavour from his lord father made Zuko the only approachable member of the royal family. Little Azula could see right through Zhao's games, as agile in politics as she was with her firebending skills. Ozai was untouchable with all his power. The thought of fucking up with his bloodline, however, induced a pleasurable thrill in Zhao.

*

Upon his return to the cabin, Zuko appeared to be dozing off. He sat propelled against the metal wall although it must be an uncomfortable position with his hands wrenched behind his back. His eyelids were closed; the breaths came regular and deep.

Zhao contemplated how unusually calm the boy looked. The lack of the ever present scowl made his features nearly indistinguishable from the ones Zhao was so often faced with.

The admiral moved around the room to light up the lamps with a touch of his hand. He made no attempt to be especially loud but he didn't try to stifle the sounds of his shuffling either.

Since Zuko didn't wake up and Zhao wanted to have some fun before resting for the day, the commander spoke up himself:

"Are you so bored without my allegedly unwanted company that you went to sleep as early as a koala sheep?

"I'm not asleep. I'm meditating." Zuko's prompt answer was even but Zhao saw how his hands balled in fists behind his back.

"And prey tell did the meditation bring you any enlightenment?" Zhao inquired.

Zuko sucked in a breath that was obviously too sharp for the supposedly peaceful activity of mind.

"Yes," he ground out. Then he let out a breath. Took in another. His eyes remained closed and Zhao could smirk openly, enjoying how he disrupted Zuko's peace with his mere presence. The prince regained some control over his voice and said: "please, commander Zhao, take off the chains."

"I'm impressed – took you only a few hours to grit it out. But I meant a bit more contrite begging."

Zuko's eyes shot open. Candle flames in the room wavered.

"What do you mean?"

Zhao sighed theatrically.

"Do I really need to explain the simplest things to you?"

The healthy eye narrowed into a slit no wider than the demaged orb. "If you want me to kneel before you, dream on."

Zhao tutted at him.

"Have you though this one through, little prince? Wouldn't you like to use bathroom now or in the morning at least? Do you wish me to have my soldiers help you with your basic needs? Feed you like a toddler?"

"No," Zuko spat.

"Consider what is less unbearable to your honor. Kneeling to me now when no one else sees or berating yourself before all my people. The choice is yours."

Zuko's jaw was clenched so hard Zhao could see it from the other side of the room where he sat down at his bed. Finally, the prince got up and on stiff legs walked towards him. He knelt but when he looked up his gold eyes pierced Zhao with hatred hot as a flame and an unbroken defiance.

Zhao chuckled.

"That stare is more suiting for Agni Kai warrior than a supplicant but I suppose that will do for tonight."

Zhao stood up, got around the prince and freed his hands. Zuko brought the limbs forward, massaging crumpled muscles.

"No bending," warned Zhao. "Or I'll shackle you to a wall."

"Fine," Zuko growled. "Where is that bathroom?"

*

Zhao woke up with a start and seeing the prince running towards him with hand lifted in a gesture of throwing a flame, he shot a ball of fire in the direction of the coming danger. Zuko shielded himself with a wall of flames and the minute the inferno died out – as soon as it appeared, leaving only the sizzling corner of the fire emblem wall decoration behind – Zhao leaped out of his bed.

He never dropped the battle stance, eyeing his attacker. Zuko cringed and shielded himself with a raised hand.

"I said no firebending!" Zhao roared

"I wasn't–"

Not letting Zuko out of his vision, Zhao took a water vase and splashed its content on the glowing fabric.

"Then how do you explain this?"

"I defended myself. You were the one who attacked."

"I? I woke up to you charging at me."

"I was practicing! And could you put something on for fuck's sake?!"

Only now Zhao realized Zuko was shielding himself not so much from an eventual attack as simply from the sight. Who knew the prince could be so prudent?

"Why? Haven't you seen a man naked in your life? Am I hurting your delicate senses?"

"Whatever," Zuko mumbled, turned on his heels and marched to the bathroom. Zhao heard a sound of a running water soon after. He did dress up, waiting for the prince and ordered them breakfast.

Zuko emerged from the neighbouring small cabin refreshed, only a towel wrapped around his hips. Zhao's eyes roamed over his slim waist, through the flat stomach, up the muscled chest and over the shoulders – still thinner than his own but unmistakably manly. Zuko was no longer the child from the palace but a grown up man. Only the scowl on the prince's face remained perfectly familiar when Zhao finally leveled his eyes with him. Zuko's mouth twitched, the disgust was curved into his every feature in response to Zhao's unashamed, open look at him.

"I need some clothes." Zuko stated like he was still in the palace, like he had servants running at his every bid and call.

"What's wrong with your old ones?" Zhao asked.

"They're dirty."

"Oh, I see. I'll issue some orders. But for now, sit down before the tea will cool down."

"Like cold food was a problem for firebenders," muttered Zuko but sat down opposite Zhao.

They ate in silence, the prince clearly uncomfortable under Zhao's heated gaze and the admiral enjoying the sight and the reaction both. Zuko ate mechanically, paying attention to his food rather than to the other man. Zhao used the chance to shuffle closer to him until their knees brushed under the table. Zuko's naked skin was hot, the warmth seeped through Zhao's thin trousers.

Zuko shifted his legs to the side, his grip on the chopsticks tightened. The prince didn't comment but he finished his meal quickly and got up to put some space between them.

"Will you send for some clothes now or should I beg you again?" he asked bitingly.

"I wouldn't mind you begging."

"I bet you wouldn't."

"But I'll save it for another occasion. I know how to pick my battles."

*

He left him for almost the whole day. He made sure there were no scrolls, no important plans, not even a map with cities' names to read. He ordered the guards to stay out of the cabin and not interact with the prisoner other than to bring him food.

He didn't rush with his duties that day, going as far as to linger on the deck of his ship after finishing the day's work and watch how the setting sun painted the sky in the colours of the Fire Nation.

"What took you so long?" Zuko asked that evening, sounding offended. He stood with his back to Zhao, facing the emblem fabric. He wore the attire of a soldier sans armor plates.

"As an admiral of the Fire Nation Fleet I've got my responsibilities. It takes time. And chasing the avatar doesn't make things smoother."

"So how is it going? Chasing the avatar, I mean."

"I thought you weren't interested in helping me?"

"I'm not."

Zhao approached him from behind. Zuko inclined his head to the side, the angry slit of a golden eye glared at Zhao. The boy did not draw away even as Zhao leaned towards his ear. Maybe he saw it as keeping his ground against the older man.

"Then how can you expect me to share my progress with you?" Zhao whispered.

Zuko shuddered as the hot breath tickled his skin.

"Why don't you just let me out? I'm not of any use to you. You aren't taking me to my father either. Why do you keep me as a captive?"

"You could be of much use to me if you only showed some inclination. And how do you know I'm not escorting you to the Fire Lord?"

"If you were, you would sent me with the traitor from the temple."

"Not necessarily. I like having you around."

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" Zhao's voice dropped lower a level. He extended one of his hands and brushed Zuko's neck beneath his mangled ear. He put his fingers to where the fabric ended exposing the unblemished pale skin and enjoyed it's smoothness. He traced the white surface to the pulse point where Zuko's vein was pumping his blood rapidly, always rush, always angry.

"Don't touch me!"

Zuko pushed his hand away with one precise hit and tried to whirl around to face him but Zhao stepped yet closer from behind and blocked his movements by wrapping one hand around his torso.

"Let go of me," Zuko panted.

"No."

Holding him pinned to himself, Zhao could feel the prince's heart beating hard against his chest.

"I hate you, you old disgusting swine."

"Such a language in a prince. What would your father say?"

"I wouldn't known. I haven't seen him for years."

"I could bring you back in his favours maybe. Allying with me would be beneficial for us both. You will tell me what you know about the avatar and where do you suspect he may be and in return, I provide fleet and men."

"And then take all the glory for yourself. No, thanks."

"Not all. Give me some credit, Zuko."

"Somehow I don't believe in your generosity."

"Believe in this, then," Zhao said and kissed him in the neck on the undamaged side. Zuko trashed in his grip and swore and his skin was hot and intoxicating under Zhao's mouth.

"I really want you, prince Zuko," the admiral whispered against the feverish skin. "I'd gladly see you back in the court, restored to your former position among the nobles. Take my offer."

"And let you take me? I'd rather stay in the exile my whole life and never return home again!"

The words, spoken with pure malice, nearly hurt. But Zhao could scorch, too.

"Do you truly mean that? You got used to living like some dirty peasant, having nothing but the shirt on your back and one feeble boat under your command? You who could rule the world?"

Zuko said nothing so Zhao struck while the iron was hot.

"Your father would be ashamed to hear that. Maybe he'd disown you entirely. Instead of growing into a man he hoped you'd become, you've only turned lazy and unambitious like your uncle. But Iroh is old so no wonder some of the fire in him went extinct. You, on the other hand–"

"Leave my uncle out of this!"

Zuko kicked him in the shin and it was so unexpected after how calm he stood for a while that Zhao lost his grip on him, hissing in pain. Zuko whirled around, backed off and took a fighting stance, a breath away from eliciting flames on both palms.

"Stay down, prince," Zhao said in a derisive voice. "I'm not going to fight you over your virtue. Who do you take me for? A rapist?"

"Something like that."

Zhao shook his head.

"If I wanted you like that, I'd just never took the chains off or I'll order my men to hold you down for me."

Zuko looked more and more sickened with Zhao's words. There, the boy would have something to ponder on this night. Maybe a material for a graphic dream.

"You will come to my bed willingly or not at all."

"That's never going to happen."

"We shall see about that. I think you underestimate me. Now you can go to sleep and stop wasting my time unless you wish to join me already."

With one last vicious glare at him Zuko threw himself on his makeshift pad in front of where the metal wall was the warmest. He didn't fall asleep however. Zhao could feel the alert eyes on him when he disrobed languidly and buried himself in the covers. As if the prince did not believe his word to leave him untouched. Zhao smirked to the thought of what must be going through the youth's head and closed his eyes, content with life.

*

The messenger hawk arrived at night and they woke Zhao in the middle of a dream. He followed his men out, not wanting to discuss anything near the prince who looked at them, half awake and his ponytail in disarray.

The news concerned the unexpected attack on a navy ship to retake the prisoners. Outraged, Zhao crumpled the paper in his hand and nearly threw the falconer to the black waters overboard.

This audacious action robbed Zhao of his little gift for Ozai and exposed him to the wrath of the Fire Lord. Luckily, he had not sent a word beforehand as the hawk wouldn't make it that much faster than a naval ship to the capital. Yet it would be naivety to hope their leader will receive no news on the matter. Ozai had too many spies for that.

Zhao's fingers twitched in powerless rage, longing to wrap around the neck of the attacker whoever it was.

"Show me that again," led by a hunch, he extended his hand and a soldier passed him the note he had threw to the ground.

He forced himself to uncrumple the sheet and skimmed the note, looking for the description of the aggressor's ship.

Slowly, a smile crawled upon Zhao's face. It may be great news after all.

*

"What was that?" Zuko asked, striving for a bored tone. He failed miserably at sounding uninterested.

"Nothing that concerns prisoners," Zhao lied smoothly.

Zuko scoffed but didn't utter another word. Zhao was starting to enjoy the battle of wills so much he even thought for a moment that it would be less fun once things evolve as he counted on them to do.

*

It happened just as he envisioned. Well, almost. His flagship was supposed to come out unscathed of this mockery of a battle and yet one of her chimney had been grazed.

Zhao stood at the deck of another ship and watched the desperate attack calmly. It was brave to the point of stupid, and utterly futile. The small old naval unit Ozai had cast away long time ago along with those he didn't wish to see at his court had no chance against the impressive force of Zhao's fleet. The admiral looked on and already drafted how he could inform the prince about his changed circumstances.

Finally, impatience got the better of him and he ordered to bring the boy to the deck. He had the prisoner moved along with him and Zuko had gone calmly enough under the darkness, perhaps enjoying the fresh air he was cut off from for a good while.

"No!" the prince cried out now and threw himself to the railing or rather tried to before Zhao's soldiers yanked him back.

Fireballs shot from his feet and hands but Zhao's men outnumbered him greatly. Soon, they had Zuko manhandled and forced to his knees.

"I take it you recognize the canons, Zuko?" Zhao smiled at him briefly, then addressed his men: "bind his hands again."

Before the command was carried out, the attacking boat has nearly been sunk, smoking heavily and leaning to the prow.

Zhao looked away from the predictable spectacle and loomed over the prince.

"Remember what I said about no firebending?"

He took Zuko's chin and forced the boy to look at him rather than at the massacre. The prince wrenched his head free.

"Fuck off! I don't care, you–"

"Now Zuko, if I were you, I'd rather sweetened my tone. There may be some shipwrecked still living. I'd be a shame if I wasted time disciplining you instead of giving orders to rescue them."

Something changed in Zuko's face and for one precious moment he looked and sounded exactly like Zhao remembered him from five years ago.

"Please."

A shudder run down Zhao's back at the genuine call. Zuko took the following moment of silent triumph as a sign of hesitation. He leaned forward as much as the armed hands holding him allowed him and rested his forehead against Zhao's thigh.

"Anything you want. Just, please, save my uncle."

"Anything?" Zhao repeated, unable to keep the glee out of his voice.

"Yes! I'll give you what you want! Just hurry up and pull them out of there before they will go down with the wreck!"

Zhao stifled the laugh at the outburst and gave the command to cease fire.

*

"I want to see him" Zuko said as he stood at the center of the cabin lost and uncertain and perhaps even scared. Still, he talked like he was in any position to make demands.

"You saw him," Zhao pointed out, reclined in his bed comfortably. They were back to the flagship and he felt so good nothing could spoil his mood.

"From a distance! I want to make sure he's all right."

"How about you start paying up your current debts before assuming next ones? Show me how grateful you are that I spared his life."

Zuko looked like he was going to argue more. Zhao lifted an expectant eyebrow.

"In your place, I'd rather not dally till my benefiter change his mind."

Zuko unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the floor. The tunic soon followed. He shut his mouth but every gesture, every line in his body screamed anger. Zhao enjoyed the show immensely. Maybe it was a different kind of passion than what he'd like the most, but it will do.

Once Zuko was down to Agni Kai skimpy clothing, he hesitated.

"Zuko," Zhao purred and it was enough to elicit the almost imperceptible flinch from the youngster, "I'm waiting."

In one move Zuko shred the rest of his underwear and now Zhao could admire him in his full naked glory: the pale skin without any mark or battle scar, the well defined muscles, the thin form that would bulk up yet and silhouette widening towards the shoulders.

Zuko walked to him with an intent like he was about to murder him rather than bring him pleasure. Zhao watched it, entranced, with a mixture of amusement and interest. When the prince was close enough, Zhao reached out with his hand to touch him. He caressed the smooth side, felt the jutting hip, enjoying the allure of the youth. Zuko let him though his body was tense.

Zhao moved his roaming hand to the buttocks and Zuko closed his eyes. Instead of groping, however, Zhao propelled him forward, applying just enough pressure to let him know what is expected of him and Zuko went subject to his touch, descending to the bed. Soft mattresses dented under his knees and hands as he straddled Zhao's bigger body, making an effort still to not touch him overly much.

"I told you you're going to come into my bed willingly," Zhao teased.

"You call this willingly?"

Ignoring the resentment in his voice, Zhao cradled his stiff neck and pulled him closer, kissing the grimacing lips. Zuko's eyes shot wide open and he tried to suck in a breath but Zhao used the chance to force his tongue inside.

Zuko did nothing to fight him off but he didn't actively return the favour either. This wouldn't do in the long run.

"Why don't you follow your own words about giving and taking in return?" Zhao chided.

Zuko snarled, his white teeth glistening in the wavering candle light. His eyes shone with the reflected glow right above Zhao.

"Isn't it what this exchange is about?" growled the prince.

"Ah, but I'd prefer it to be a real exchange. Bring some energy into it."

The candles in the cabin burned brighter.

"Preferably without turning my room to ashes."

Zuko dipped down with a growl and for a moment Zhao thought he would bite him but instead came a violent kiss and if there were some teeth grazing his lips and tongue – well, it spiced the things up. Zhao run his hands up Zuko's sides and down again, reaching to his backside.

Zuko shuddered whether in disgust or beginnings of arousal but he didn't retrieve further than to take a breath. Zuko's palms worked on the fabric of admiral's clothes, unbuttoning the clasps rather than ripping the whole thing off. His breathes were hot against Zhao's skin and even now, naked and about to submit to his enemy, stripped of clothes and dignity alike he managed to sound annoyed without expressing the feelings with words.

Zhao grabbed him by the hands still fumbling with the fastening and flipped them over using his hips as much as his arms. Zuko thrashed on a reflex when the momentum lasted but then he laid underneath him, only glaring up.

"What now?" The prince demanded. "Let me do the job."

He reached for Zhao's shirt again but the admiral stood up.

"It's taking you forever and I'd prefer to fuck you before the night is over," he said, removing his upper clothes with a few practiced movements. The words made Zuko break the eye contact and look to the side. Was it in shame? Fear maybe?

Zhao joined him on the mattress again.

"Have you ever done this?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern," Zuko grumbled, still looking away, which told Zhao everything he wanted to know. Still, he couldn't resist teasing the boy some more.

"I'd say it is greatly of my concern at the moment. Can you take it all at once or need I waste time, preparing your virgin hole?"

"Shut up! Can't you just take what you want and leave me alone?! The quicker the better."

Zuko's face heated up so much Zhao could see it even in the weak glow of candles in the cabin. He kissed him on the smooth cheek.

"There is no need to be ashamed. I'd gladly show you a thing or two. Acquainting with me brings benefits."

"Is this how you became an admiral? Buying your position through bed. Have you sucked my father's cock for–"

Zhao backhanded him. That silenced the boy and a drop of blood appeared at his lip but the prince managed to smile. Little happiness was there in the row of sharp teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zuko said.

Anger coiled in Zhao's stomach as a cloud of dark smoke. He touched Zuko's scar and the boy ceased to smile, grabbing his wrist with a surprising strength.

"You never had much self perseverance but to taunt the man that is about to take you? Rush even for you." Zhao's hand creeped from the marred eye socket to take the boy's chin and force him to look straight in the face above him. "Turn over," the admiral commanded.

He gave him enough space to fulfill the order and Zuko followed his instructions.

Despite the obedience, Zhao was remained mad at him. He reached for the lube, anyway, because he was a man capable of restraining emotions in opposite to the fallen prince. And to delay his own praise to prolong Zuko's distress was a flawless plan.

The tight hot pressure enveloped his fingers, promising yet greater bliss.

The noises the prince uttered were music to Zhao's ears. Zuko sounded like he tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths but at the same time feared to open the mouth to not let any cry of discomfort out. In the effect, his breaths came out as disrupted as if he was about to sob.

"I guess there is nothing that can teach you respect for your elders." Zhao said conversationally, an afterthought to their word exchange. "Let's see if this will do the work, shall we? Let's see how you'll address me after we're done here."

Zhao opened his trousers unhurriedly. He was hard from manhandling Zuko from some time already. The thought that he was about to conquer a part of a royal family was exciting as well.

He lined himself up. Zuko laid motionless sans an occasional shiver.

"Do you fear this?" Zhao asked, half to spite him and half genuinely curious.

"Listen, I get that you like hearing your own voice but maybe let's get it done already."

The boy was still so naive if he thought he'd be free of Zhao after this one time. Zhao won't let him. Neither mentally nor physically.

Instead of keeping the idle conversation, Zhao did thrust in. Zuko's sharp intake of breath and a cry muffled in a pillow proved the prince's words were only a bluff on confidence. Zhao went all the way in. Zuko was hot and tense and his body trembled beneath and all around Zhao. The admiral closed his eyes, savouring the sensation, while waiting for Zuko to calm down a bit.

"Remember, you are here because of your own decision," Zhao told him before starting to move.

Zuko made another sound. The vulnerable whimper reached Zhao despite the makeshift pillow-gag and made his insides coil. He thrust faster, trying to get that whine out of the prince again. But now Zuko bit on his pillow hard, determined to stifle any cries.

The cabin resounded only with the squeaking mattress' springs, the slaps of a body meeting a body, and Zhao's harsh breath was loud in his own ears. It wasn't bad. After weeks spent at sea, rarely stopping in any port while following the avatar (via Zuko) in the mad chase, this was pretty awesome to his starving appetite. But it could be even better.

Zhao withdrew. Zuko stayed, lying down with his head buried in the cushions. A tremor wrecked his body time and again.

Before the boy could contemplate moving or wonder if maybe it's over, Zhao flipped him on his back and forced his legs wide apart.

He saw fear, repulsion and embarrassment cross Zuko's face in quick succession and he smiled. It was already much better.

He arranged himself, lifting the boy's hips up and shoved in slower this time, appreciating all the minute variations of pain Zuko's mien expressed.

The insides were scorching hot, the passage deliciously tight, testifying to the inexperience Zhao teased him earlier with and Zhao wondered if Zuko will think about him every time he'd have another partner in the future.

"You were never much of a fire nation," he told the prince as he bottomed out, "but, admittedly, you are hot."

He withdrew a bit and snapped his hips forward.

Zuko's eyes clenched shut and his hand shot up to his face. Zhao thought he'd cover himself from sight but instead he bit on his wrist. A thin tiny stream of blood trickled down from where he grazed the skin. Zhao swatted the hand away.

"I want to hear you."

Zuko squinted at him and there was so much hate and rage in the golden gaze Zhao nearly recoiled from it. He made his moves smoother and longer, made them such that would not shove the boy up the bed with every snap of his hips. Zuko stayed stubbornly silent as if this little resistance meant anything in the face of utter debasement before his enemy.

Zhao changed the angle minutely, searching, until Zuko whimpered, biting his lip at once. He clenched his fists in the covers. His body spasmed. Zhao repeated the move with a cruel precision and Zuko's cock begun to raise.

The prince wriggled, trying to break the connection that gave Zhao absolute power over him but Zhao grabbed him tightly, immobilizing his hips. Zuko scowled, shaking his head like this could deny reality. He only succeeded at making the complete mess of his ponytail.

Zhao spared one hand, leaving the other pinning his pelvis with iron strength and smoothed it up the prince's heaving chest.

"I told you I can show you a thing or two," he whispered, smug.

"I don't want this," Zuko hissed. He was nearly fully hard.

"Oh really? Don't you want to save your uncle? Well, if you've changed your mind..."

Zhao withdrew more, as if about to pull out but Zuko's legs wrapped around his midsection.

"Wait. That's... not what I meant and you know it. Finish what you've started."

"I don't know. You're so uncooperative like you were turning me down the entire time. Try to be more convincing."

Hooking himself by the legs, using Zhao like a leverage, Zuko drew himself closer to the admiral, taking more of his cock. Zhao sighed in satisfaction. He moved again to get more of the friction, to keep the sensation and now Zuko moved with him, answering to his thrusts, pushing with his hips, giving into it equal effort.

"That's a good boy. I knew you could provided the right motivation."

Zhao touched his cock as a reward. He found it completely hard. He squeezed the hot rod, slippery with their sweat and the excess of lube and soon with the droplets of precum. Zhao smeared those down the length. Zuko's heels dug into his lower back.

Zhao speeded up his movements, obeying the demands of the approaching pleasure and increased the pace on Zuko's cock as well. The boy seemed not to mind it got rougher but Zhao didn't really care anymore, lost in carnal sensations.

Zuko's hands embraced him– or rather, tentatively crept to his arms as if the boy needed to hold onto something to ground himself. Zhao slid the free hand under Zuko's back, gathering him closer to himself. He could hear the boy's needy moans in his ear before the pressure around his own cock got nearly unbearable and Zuko came in his arms, his seed hitting Zhao's chest.

Zhao grunted and his thrusts gained a maddening pace, pushing himself deeper into the quivering heat until he reached his own peak.

He didn't bother to pull out before crumbling atop Zuko, smothering him to the mattress and pinning his hips with his own until the last droplets and shudders left him. Only then he withdrew, stretching next to the lithe body in his bed, feeling good and satiated and languid after having marked one of the royal family members. He looked over to Zuko.

The boy was glaring at the ceiling, breathing hard. Zhao threw one arm around his shoulders about to pull him closer to cuddle but Zuko drew away.

"May I go now? Our deal is fulfilled."

"Back to business, huh? Sure. Take a shower if you wish."

Zuko scrambled out of the bed, walking awkwardly slow to the smaller cabin doors.

"Oh, and Zuko?"

The prince paused but did not really turn back.

"You want to see your uncle?"

The boy looked over his shoulder, gold irises burning anger again and fists clenched.

"Yes."

"Spend this night in my bed and I may let you."

*

The shower lasted ridiculously long like the prince tried to wash away something that could not be rinsed with water, to get rid of Zhao's touch.

The admiral nearly fell asleep before he heard the doors clicking open.

He watched through half closed eyes as Zuko hesitated halfway between his sleep bunk and Zhao's giant bed. Finally, the bare footpads came over to him and the slim silhouette slid under the blanket next to him.

Zhao pulled him closer and Zuko jumped, surprised but then stilled himself. He was all stiff muscles and rigid pose yet when Zhao fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I'll add a one chapter continuation to it. I need to work on the next scenes yet and the story was getting ridiculously long so I decided to post this part for now. I hope it makes some coherent whole for a chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Far from his usual attitude, Zuko did not confront him once since the sunrise, didn't pick up any quarrel. He wouldn't even look at him, avoiding eye contact whenever Zhao glanced in his direction. All in all, the boy was so dejected, he wasn't much fun.

"Your breakfast's cooling." Zhao said and pushed the plate of food towards his slumping at the table form. Zuko stopped its movement swiftly, as he would with a missile in any fight.

"I'm not hungry," the prince grumped.

"Strange. You should be famished after last night."

The plate landed on the floor, spilling food all around and clattering loudly against the metal surface. Zuko's breath came out as a puff of smoke.

Zhao smirked. That was more like it.

"That's a waste," he said, looking at the mess. "The turtle duck was really good. The chief cook can prepare meals that taste like home, a trait you ought to appreciate."

"Don't you have something to do?" Zuko asked through clenched teeth. "Some _admiral responsibilities_?"

"Like investigating the prisoners?" That captured Zuko's attention and the shining gold eyes pierced Zhao once more. "I was hoping you'd accompany me in visiting general Iroh."

The old man should be more inclined to talk once he saw his beloved nephew in Zhao's power.

Zuko leaped up from his place, nearly tripping the chair over.

"Really?! I mean, uh, yes. We can go. I'm ready."

Zhao stood up as well and approached the prince. Zuko flinched when Zhao's hand landed on his arm but didn't pull away. Zhao squeezed the red clad shoulder gently.

"I promised, didn't I? I am a man of my word. And you could have so much more thanks to me if you only willed it."

*

Although he had the boy's company in abundance the past few days, it was another experience to see him this eager. There was a spring in his step as they walked down the corridors and the anticipation was written on his face. If there was some apprehension too, it was obscured by all the positive feelings.

Zhao wondered if it'd be possible to make Zuko come to him like that. Or if not with the same excitement, then with similarly strong emotions as a meeting with Ozai would no doubt incite.

"What?" Zuko snapped, feeling Zhao's insistent stare on himself.

"Oh, nothing," Zhao answered smoothly. "I was just remembering the pleasant moments we shared."

It wasn't wholly untrue and Zuko went deliciously tense at that.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Zhao pressed on, lowering his voice confidently.

"I hated it," Zuko deadpanned. His erstwhile joy was nearly gone, leaving the usual gruffness behind.

"You may lie to yourself but we both know the truth." Zhao told him as they stopped at the doors. The admiral gave a sign and the guards unlocked the heavy metal.

*

"Uncle, are you all right?" Zuko rushed to the old man whose face, gentle to begin with, softened yet at seeing the boy.

"It's funny that you ask this. You see, I joined general Zhao's fleet to pose that very question to you."

"Admiral," Zhao muttered. How hard could it be to not fall behind the official records of the Fire Nation?

Zuko appeared to be fully back to his angry self, yelling: "Join? You didn't join it! You got my ship sunk!"

"Ah, that was unfortunate, indeed. I haven't predicted our dear admiral Zhao would open a fire towards the ship of the Fire Nation."

The words were spoken to Zuko but the former war hero glanced at Zhao when mentioning him. The man unnerved him. Usually, Zhao was sure he's just as decrepit and harmless as he looks like. But sometimes, he suspected the old man led some double game and that he knew far more than he was supposed to when he fixed one with that soul-reading gaze.

"Maybe you should have as a former master of a war strategy," Zhao pointed out. "What different outcome have you expected? You recaptured my prisoners, who are charged with high treason. And as they were nowhere to be seen on the sunken ship, you also helped them to escape, it would seem. This makes you a traitor as well."

"How dare you?!" Zuko moved like he was about to throw a fireball at Zhao but Iroh's hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"You're mistaken, admiral Zhao," Iroh said with an infuriating calmness. "There were no traitors on that other ship. It was a lucky coincidence we first approached it when trying to locate prince Zuko. The Fire Sages explained me everything."

"And you just let them go?" Zhao fought not to burn anything. "Of course they would lie to get free!"

"Oh, I don't know, they sounded pretty honest to me. And considering that I have more experience than you, perhaps I saved you from committing a grave mistake. My brother may not have time for such minor matters and the innocent could suffer in prison."

"One of them was a traitor that held the avatar's side!" Zhao roared.

Yet even his shouting could not knock the old man off balance. Zuko stood at his uncle's shoulder like a silent threat, a bolt ready to strike at any moment.

"You phrase it in an interesting manner," Iroh noted. "As if you suspected only one man betrayed and yet you sent all five to face justice for a crime they did not commit. What am I supposed to make out of that?"

"You can think of me whatever you wish. Contrary to you, I am a man that honours the laws set by our Lord. In your place, I'd better worry how to explain my actions at court rather than judge men who outrank you."

Although Iroh took the slight like everything else, that is like he had no care in the world, Zuko looked ready to burst with flames. There was a taletelling glint in his eyes and the air in the cabin seemed to go dry like it did before a storm or a firebending move.

Iroh noticed that too for he relented a bit and offered:

"At least you respect the basic laws of the sea to rescue people from drowning."

If Zhao was not appeased by the change of topics, Zuko's reaction to his uncle's speech compensated it all. The admiral saw the exact moment when the implication of these words hit him. The fight went out of him. The prince looked put off like a blown out candle, stricken and his face went pale. The look he sent at Zhao was vicious but, first of all, hurt.

Zhao smirked at him and Zuko averted his gaze, his lips curling in an ugly grimace. He backed away half a step as if Zhao hit him physically. Iroh turned to his nephew, concerned. He studied the boy's face intently.

"But are the basic laws of hospitality obeyed as well?" the former general asked as he grasped Zuko by the chin and tilted his head so that the light lit the bluish skin of the forming bruise where Zhao's knuckles connected with Zuko's jaw the previous evening.

Zuko swatted the hand away, annoyed.

"I'm not a guest but a prisoner here, uncle. We all are."

"Only on your own insistence," Zhao put in. "May I remind you I made you an offer a few days ago yet you turned it down. It still stands, only you refuse to accept it."

"What's the offer about?" Iroh asked.

"As usual," Zuko ground out. It was lovely to observe how shame and rage fought for the first place on his face. "The admiral proposes a deal in which he takes all the glory for himself and leaves all the effort on me."

"I thought we already established the proposal is more about taking and giving in return," Zhao returned, enjoying all the double meaning the prince may drew from his words. Apparently, the ambiguity was not lost on him, judging by the angry blush that made it to his face.

The old man picked up on the densening atmosphere between the two of them and he hastened to discharge the tension before sparks flashed in the air:

"How about taking some tea? I think it will do all of us some good."

"Excellent idea," Zhao said, earning a confused gaze from the prince. "I'll bring you some myself. Ginseng, was it, right?"

At Iroh's confirmation Zhao left the cabin but he did not head to the caboose himself. When the wheelhandle of the watertight doors screeched, turning closed, he instructed the guard accordingly. Himself, he stayed near the ventilation duct and listened.

At first, there was nothing, as if they waited for privacy, then Iroh asked, carefully: "Has he hurt you?"

"No," Zuko's answer was more pronounced, his voice nearly always raised in anger.

"Zuko..."

"He did nothing I wouldn't agree to myself or provoke him to do."

Zhao grinned. If Iroh protested, it was too quiet to be heard.

"We don't have time to discuss it, anyway," Zuko hissed. "He'd be back any moment and I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"About the avatar... Do you think I can still capture him?"

There was a long silence and Zhao could picture Zuko's face as if he stood there in the room with them. He could easily imagine how the prince tried to conceal the desperate hope.

The guard sent for the tea appeared at the end of the corridor and Zhao raised his hand to slow him down with a silent command. He clung to the metal wall of the cabin.

"No," Iroh said, at length. "Even if you escaped Zhao, we don't have any means anymore to continue the chase."

*

The tea was as forced as any social call with people hating each other pretending to be polite to one another.

"The tea is really excellent, general- admiral Zhao," Iroh broke the silence first with the most idle topic one could settle on. "Pass my thanks to your cook."

"I'll be sure to do that," Zhao answered. "He should be most glad, especially with how your nephew does not appreciate his considerable skills."

At the jibe, Zuko's cup steamed so much Zhao suspected he's firebending it. The admiral let it go, however, as the prince did not destroy his tea table with a kick yet. For him, that could be considered an achievement in self-control.

"It was the company that I didn't appreciate in the morning," Zuko growled.

"The ungratefulness of youth," Zhao raised his eyes pointedly, then addressed Iroh as if the prince never interrupted them. "I offered him accommodation in my own cabin and he says he prefers a cell under the deck. Over a place in a soft bed, he picks a mat on the floor..."

Zuko stirred uneasily in his seat.

"I hope you won't complain so much about the conditions here, sire?" Zhao finished smoothly.

"As long as you'll send me enough tea, I can endure anything," Iroh assured.

"That sounded as gravely as I was going to torture you at least."

"You expressed yourself quite clearly before about my status as a criminal suspect here."

"But I have too much respect for the esteemed hero of the Fire Nation to mistreat you in any way. I didn't even put you in chains, did I? What possible reason could I have to torment you?"

While expressing the vague threats, Zhao glanced at Zuko to see what effect his words had on the boy but was disappointed to only find him staring at the untouched tea, seemingly lost in his thoughts too deep to pay attention to the talk.

*

Zuko surprised him when they were left alone.

"I accept."

"What?" Zhao asked, genuinely lost as to what the prince referred to.

"I said I agree to your offer. I'll help you capture the avatar."

A smile pulled at the corners of Zhao's lips.

"But I have conditions," Zuko stated firmly.

"You aren't actually in the best position to dictate conditions," Zhao pointed out.

"I want a ship on my own," Zuko continued as if Zhao hadn't spoken. "Give me a command over one of your units."

"There is really no need for that," Zhao protested. "The flagship is most convenient. And here we could-"

"I'm not staying here to be your fucktoy!"

Zhao made an effort not to laugh at the outburst. He couldn't help a smirk, though.

"I was going to say we could hold councils at any time." He stepped closer to the prince, dwarfing him with his wider form. "Did you feel that way? Like a fucktoy? I'd prefer to call it a partnership."

Zhao stroked Zuko's cheek avoiding both the scar and the bruise he caused. The youth pushed his hand forcefully away.

"Don't you start this again! Isn't it enough you used me one time already? And you lied to me."

"That I have not. You offered your body freely and I did not hurt anyone of your crew."

"Then you haven't told me the whole truth. You would rescue them anyway."

"Probably. Or maybe I'd kept shooting too long for anyone to survive. You'll never know."

Zuko glared at him.

"I hate you."

"But that doesn't stop you from cooperating with me, does it?" Zhao teased. He crossed his arms which brought him closer with the prince who did not back away an inch. "A ship," Zhao summed up. "Anything else?"

"My old crew comes with me."

"Really? I could give you more competent men."

"I don't need your spies. I want people that are loyal to me."

"Oh? Are you planning a mutiny?"

"Yes or no?"

"Mixed crew, and the ship we spend the day of the attack on. You can't break the line of the fleet or disobey my orders. If you do, not only you will pay the price but your dear uncle as well."

*

"So where is he?" Zhao asked, expectantly.

They stood in a council room, just the two of them. Zuko wore an outfit of a captain, without the official insignia. The armour plates would protect him in a possible battle and the lack of formal badges maybe appease Fire Lord's wrath a bit. Zhao tried not to imagine Ozai's reaction if their expedition went wrong.

A huge map of the world was spread on the table before them with marked locations of the Fire Nation forces and places where the avatar had been seen. His path made an erratic way with no sense or logic to it.

Zuko leaned over the large sheet of paper, propping his hands on the edge of the table. Zhao waited for him to point the location, but instead:

"I don't know," the prince admitted.

Zhao was at him the next moment, grabbing him by the lapels.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

He shook the boy. Zuko's hands wrapped around his wrists, hot, hair away from scorching.

"Let me go," Zuko ground out. "Or meet me in Agni Kai again but we both know who will win that."

Zhao released him as harshly as he grabbed him. Zuko wavered from the force of the push and Zhao massaged his reddened wrists. They glared daggers at each other.

"I don't know where he is right now," Zuko repeated. "But I know where he will be."

"Where?"

"North Pole."

"That's ridiculous. Why would he head there?"

"He needs to master waterbending," Zuko explained like that made everything clear.

Well, that didn't explain a thing.

"He could just learn that on the other pole. The one where you found him and where he slipped through your fingers."

"I'm not the only one who couldn't hold him a prisoner!" Zuko bit back. He took a breath before continuing his speech: "Southern tribe has no benders at the moment. They all joined the troops in the war against us or died in the previous skirmishes. When I visited them, the tribe was just a bunch of kids and old non-benders."

Zhao studied him for a long moment.

"Fine," he said at last, "North Pole it is."

*

They planned the attack in a bigger circle of captains, officers and admiral Zhao himself. Iroh was there too as an expert on war strategy and Zuko, with no specified role, kept mostly silent. Zhao couldn't help flashbacks to another war meeting held years ago, the first and the last one Zuko attended with an unmarked face.

"What do you think?" Zhao addressed the boy after hearing several opinions from his men.

Zuko looked surprised at the call but he stood a bit straighter.

"That there is a lot of shooting and bending that will cause casualties..."

"That's the point of war," Zhao smirked and a few of his men laughed.

Zuko clenched his fists but kept his voice calm enough.

"Wouldn't it be more effective to simply swim there under the ice wall?"

A stunned silence fell over the room. Zhao had to admit to himself he was impressed. Often the simplest solutions were the best. He nodded slowly.

"We'll include that as an element of surprise. General Iroh, do you have something to add?"

"Only that you all forget about the obvious. On a time of a full moon the waterbenders' strength will improve considerably."

Zhao had a plan for that already but he was not about to share it.

"We will defeat the peasants anyway!" One of the younger mariners called out and the rest of the room answered him with cheers.

Out of habit, Zhao looked in Zuko's direction. He had never seen the boy smile, he realized. He didn't see it now either. The prince was turned towards his uncle now, facing away from Zhao. The admiral followed his gaze and that was how he caught a look of disturbance on the old man's face.

*

Instead of returning to the ship Zhao assigned to him on his insistence, Zuko lingered behind after his few men left via an oceangoing craft. Zhao was amazed when the prince approached him on his own volition. He leaned against the taffrail a good few steps away from him but it was some progress anyway.

"Prince Zuko, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

If the prince was annoyed by Zhao's choice of words, he didn't show it.

"I was wondering if we shouldn't postpone the attack. Maybe we shall wait for a new moon?"

"Because your uncle says so?"

"Because he's right!"

"That way we would risk the avatar slipping out of our net again. Of all people, I thought you would be the one the most impatient for seizing him."

"But do we have a right to sacrifice a number of our people for that? When we could avoid the most grievous loses..."

There were the words of Iroh again. The prince quoted him without even meaning to do so.

"Tell me, Zuko, hasn't it ever seemed strange to you that Iroh is there always whenever the avatar evades the Fire Nation?"

"Don't you start with calling him a traitor again!"

"But what if he is? Think about it," Zhao urged. "How long have you been chasing the avatar? With the Dragon of the West on your side you should have completed the mission already. You had the boy in your hands! Why such an experienced man like Iroh couldn't prevent his escape?"

"I'm not going to listen to that!" Zuko stated with an air of finality and made to go away but Zhao grabbed him the shoulder.

"Wait."

The prince shook off Zhao's hand but halted in his steps.

"Have you heard that the moon is not an object, but a living thing, a powerful spirit?"

Zuko turned to him and looked at him incredulously.

"What does it have to do with anything?!"

"There is no need to worry about the waterbenders' strength. I've got a plan how to rob them off it completely."

Zuko's stare got more piercing. Reflecting the last rays of setting sun, it looked like a pair of coals igniting in the bonfire ashes.

"And I guess you won't share any details?"

"No," Zhao admitted. "I don't trust you enough for that. Even that pretty pouting face won't convince me to it."

"I don't pout!" Zuko snarled.

The dusk was falling fast. Zhao lit a fire on his palm to better see the boy.

"You do," he told him, bringing the flame closer to his face.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "I don't know why I'm even talking with you."

"Perhaps I'm a better company than your pathetic crew at their _music night_."

The water carried the false tones from the neighbouring ship to where they stood on the main deck. Zuko didn't protest which was as far as he would go in agreeing with Zhao on anything.

The admiral stepped closer to the boy, dimming the flame upon his hand not to burn him.

"I could provide you yet better entertainment," Zhao suggested lewdly.

Zuko recoiled. "You're disgusting," he spat.

"Who do you put this act for? Your uncle is not here and we both already know how much you enjoyed it. Come with me again. No one else needs to know."

"You tricked me into it," Zuko's hiss was like that of a spark shooting out of a fire. "But I won't fall for it again. I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it."

Zhao was tempted to threaten him with those that still remained at his mercy but decided against it. It would cause too much of a stir on a night before a battle.

"You deny your true desires," he told him instead. "Maybe your father was right. You are a coward."

"You're delusional," Zuko said but Zhao could see his words hit the mark.

The prince walked away without a word of farewell and Zhao didn't try to stop him.

*

When they met again it was in the commotion of the battle. Fire blasts hit buildings all around and melted ice fortifications. They were the only source of light in the uttermost darkness of a night robbed of its moonlight.

"What have you done?! I had the avatar and he escaped because of you!"

Zhao turned to see Zuko coming at him, fuming like a wildfire. He was beautiful like this. He fitted the war surrounding perfectly.

"Look at this, Zuko," Zhao indicated the inferno the North Pole turned into. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Haven't you heard me? The avatar-"

"The avatar won't have any means to oppose us if we continue like that. The Air Nomads are long gone. Now the Water Tribe joins them thanks to us. There is no one to form an army from. And how one boy could oppose the Fire Lord?"

Zuko looked at him like he would at a crazy man. Zhao didn't have time to think up a reply as the waters raised suddenly. A great wave formed in the city harbour, like tsunami without an earthquake to cause it.

"What the..." Zhao muttered.

"It's the avatar." Zuko whispered at his side.

Zhao summoned flames to his hands. There was a touch on his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?! You can't win this. Call off our men!"

"These are my men," Zhao informed him before brushing off Zuko's arm and facing the humanoid mass of water that emerged from the canal right before the bridge they were on.

It was almost no fight. His fire quenched under the ocean's touch and went extinct into the puff of smoke. The wave swept him off his feet and he had a clear moment of realizing he'll drown. In his peripheral vision he saw the prince still there. He didn't escape as Zhao expected him to. Maybe not such a coward after all.

At one moment when he gulped perhaps the last breath Zuko appeared before him.

"Take my hand," said the prince.

And maybe he even would if the boy was not so infuriatingly resembling his father, acting with all the pompous glory of a Fire Lord, like it was his right and in his power to decide on Zhao's life and death.


End file.
